witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
People of Murky Waters
The people of Murky Waters are easy-going, the future wedding of Julian and Alina, the mayor's daughter, raising the spirits. Notable townsfolk * Adam * Alina * Celina * Harn, the mason * Julian * the blacksmith * the blacksmith's son * the blacksmith's wife * the healer * Pat * Tobias Hoffman Journal entry :"I felt dizzy almost constantly in the idyllic settings of Murky Waters. Love is in the air and, like the scent of flowers warmed by the sun, it distracts me. The people here seem to feel the same." Random encounters See the screenshots at the bottom of this article to get an idea of what some of these townsfolk should look like. * A peasant woman asks Geralt for perfume. * A peasant woman is concerned for a family member who suffered a garkain attack and now suffers from poison. Geralt helps her identify the poison. The conversation will result in the bestiary entry along with any associated ingredient entries he does not have yet. * One old peasant woman in the village (or near the inn) will give Geralt entries for alps, bruxae and their alchemies in exchange for "something to eat". * Another old peasant woman will give Geralt entries for verbena, hop umbels, and finally bryonia in exchange for "something sweet". * A not so old-looking old peasant woman around the village will mention that Dandelion wanted her to tell Geralt about local herbs. She will give entries for ginatia, honeysuckle, and berbercane. Look for her once The Heat of the Day is first activated and Daily Bread is complete. * A peasant normally found at the Inn tells about cemetaurs which unlocks the bestiary entry and their alchemies in the journal. * A peasant around the village or in the inn who will mention how the noonwraiths keep them from working in the Fields. The conversation will unlock the bestiary entry and associated alchemies in the journal. * An old peasant man around the village or in the inn also mentions terrible dreams about nightwraiths, but that conversation will not result in a bestiary entry for these monsters. This could be a reference to the Iron Maiden song, 'Dance of Death', owing to the similarity and chronology of what he says and the song's lyrics * An old peasant that sometimes seems to be arguing about food with another peasant will give you a whetstone. * An old peasant woman will ask for a splendid frock for her daughter's wedding. Present her with a shawl and she'll give you the recipe for white honey. Look for her once The Heat of the Day is first activated and Daily Bread is complete. * An old peasant man (usually inside the inn) might give you information about the Vodyanoi. * Another old peasant man (usually inside the inn) might tell you about the Underwater City. * A boy will ask you whether Alvin is really capable of time travelling, with Geralt telling the boy not to believe everything Alvin says. * A peasant '''found at the inn might ask you not to kill any rusalkas, to which Geralt replies that he doesn't kill any nayads or rusalkas. * A '''peasant woman might tell Geralt about bruxas. Notes * It might be possible that the random encounter with the peasant woman who sleeps with Geralt in exchange for the sugardoll will not happen. To get the sugardoll, give some White Honey to the baker. This happened to me after completing almost every quest of Chapter IV, maybe due to the choice of following the Lady of the Lake path in the Ripples quest? A save from the beginning of Chapter IV worked fine in several tests, both the encounter in the Inn where Dandelion is playing and the encounter in the village almost immediately happen. But later on, there seems to be no way. Also while Adam is held in home arrest it's possible not to see the specific woman, after getting key to the Adam's house this problem is fixed. (The Witcher — EE) * You can exit and re-enter the inn multiple time to get her to spawn as she is one of the people surrounding dandelion. * After completing the Ripples and Heat of the Day quests and initiating the dialogue option "I think I'm needed in Murky Waters..." during conversation with the Lady of the Lake, almost all of the villagers of Murky Waters are no longer available for conversation as the elves have taken over the village and all the doors are locked, including the Country Inn. The Blacksmith and Pat are the only villagers that remain. * The sexual encounter with the elven sorceress seems to be working either way, also after having sex with the peasant woman. Giving food (wyvern steak) to her automatically makes this happen. * The sugardoll peasant woman is attainable after the elven sorceress encounter. * Notoriously difficult to find sometimes, another place she has appeared is directly outside the Chief's house in the village, at exactly 14:00, standing motionless. Videos File:Murky Waters Woman's Card Gallery People Blacksmiths Wife.png|Peasant woman People_Innkeeperess.png|Not-so-old peasant woman People_Old_Woman_wine.png|Old peasant woman People_Old_Peasant1.png|Old peasant People_Brickmaker_1.png|Peasant People_Waitress full 2.png|Woman who wants a sugardoll Romance_Peasant_woman_censored.png|Censored romance card cs:Obyvatelé Bahnic de:Menschen von Trübwasser es:Gente de Aguas Turbias fr:Habitants d'Eaux-Troubles it:Gente di Acque Oscure Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:Romance cards